onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Viola
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates (former); Dressrosa | occupation = Pirate; Assassin; Dancer; Princess of Dressrosa (former) | age = | jva = Mie Sonozaki | alias = | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = FF6FFF | dfname = Giro Giro no Mi | dfename = Glare-Glare Fruit | dfmeaning = Glare; Stare | dftype = Paramecia }} Viola, alias Violet, is formerly an assassin and officer from the Trébol's Army division of the Donquixote Pirates, the younger sister of the late Scarlett, Rebecca's aunt, and King Riku Dold III's daughter, thus making Viola the second crown princess of Dressrosa — becoming the heiress to the throne after Scarlett faked her death — before her family's dethronement. Appearance Viola is a young, slender, curvaceous, lightly-tanned, well-endowed woman, of slightly below average height (a head shorter than Sanji when standing upright wearing high heels), with long black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, with a lock hanging on her left side. She wears a red rose in her hair, a long, sleeveless white Flamenco dress with violet polka dot and frills, round earrings, and purple stilleto heels. Ten years before her debut, before joining the Donquixote Pirates, Viola's hair was much shorter. She wore a hairband and a long dress with a black top with a light and frilly bottom. Gallery |Viola Full Body Anime.png|Viola's full-body appearance in the anime. }} Personality Like most of the dancing women of Dressrosa, Viola appears to be emotional and romantic, and as many in Acacia she will stab a man in the back if he betrays her. She is very manipulative, using her charm to persuade Sanji to kill a man for her and luring him into a trap. She is also capable of direct violence as shown when she kicks Sanji in the face leaving him barely conscious and bleeding. In truth, her ruthless behavior is a symptom of a profound cynicism; not a single man she has ever been involved with has been honest with her, something that her powers allow her awareness of. Deep down, she has a kind heart that was moved by Sanji's honesty and kindness, leading her to try to help him, in spite of the consequences. She is more noble than she seems, as she sacrificed her own freedom in order to spare her father's life. Relationships Family Riku Dold III Viola is the second daughter of Riku Dold III. She is shown to love her father very much, since she agreed to become one of Doflamingo's subordinates in exchange for her father's life. Scarlett Scarlett is Viola's late older sister. Viola cared for her sister's happiness as she helped Scarlett fake her death so she could be with the man she loved and cried at her "funeral". Afterwards, she would occasionally visit Scarlett in secret. Thus she takes it as her job to punish any of those who emit ill feelings towards Scarlett's daughter Rebecca. Rebecca Rebecca is Viola's niece through Scarlett. Viola was present at Rebecca's birth and visited her occasionally before Doflamingo came to Dressrosa. It is unknown what Rebecca thinks of her aunt, but it is clear Viola still cares for her to some degree, as she was shown shooting the screen displaying Rebecca in the Colosseum while the gladiator was being booed by the spectators. Viola also said she had been watching Rebecca for the last ten years, another proof of her love for her niece. Kyros Kyros (who became Thunder Solder after his transformation into a toy) is Viola's brother-in-law through his marriage to Scarlett. It is clear from the way he refers to her that he holds her in high regard, and is still faithful to her and her father. While she is unaware of his true identity or his relationship to her, she reciprocates those feelings as Kyros and the dwarves raised and cherished Rebecca in place of her sister. Once Kyros reverted to his human form, Viola burst into tears of joy as memories of her brother-in-law returned. In the past, she was more sympathetic to him than her sister in regards of his past. Friends Sanji Initially, Sanji was nothing but another target to be hunted down, and happened to be easy prey for Viola's feminine wiles. However, by use of her Devil Fruit abilities, she realized that despite her betrayal, his intentions were completely honorable (though somewhat perverted). As she has lived most of her life seeing through lies of many males, this came as a profound shock to her. Because of this she allied herself with him to help him find the factory. Enemies Donquixote Doflamingo In order to save her father, Viola joined the ranks of the Donquixote Pirates and has since earned Doflamingo's trust. However, Viola herself hates Doflamingo for what he has done to her family and country, and wishes to kill him. When Doflamingo was notified of Viola's treason, he saw it of no issue any longer. Donquixote Pirates Before her defection from the Donquixote Family, Viola was well trusted and respected by the crew, being addressed by honorifics by the foot soldiers. She worked under Trébol's subdivision. However, she holds the entire crew with nothing short of bitter hatred, including Monet, who acted as a spy and betrayed her trust. Because of this, Viola didn't hesitate to attack her subordinates to save Sanji, despite them being infatuated by her charms as well. Gladius was furious at her betrayal, but Doflamingo wasn't surprised about it. Abilities and Powers Viola is a very graceful Flamenco dancer. She is very good at seducing men into doing what she wants and, as an assassin in the Trébol Army with high regards from the other members, is an accomplished fighter, being able to severely wound Sanji, although comparing their respective strengths is difficult, due to the well-known fact that Sanji would never injure a woman, even if it cost him his life. As the former princess of Dressrosa, she had great authority over the country, a status that was taken away when her family was dethroned by Doflamingo. As a former officer of the Donquixote Pirates, she had command over the 2000 soldiers, though she defected and lost such statuses as well. Devil Fruit Viola ate the Giro Giro no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return. It was due to this that she managed to see through all the men who attempted to lie to her, making it impossible to deceive her altogether. She can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales to attack her targets. It was this very ability that made Viola a very valuable asset to the Donquixote Pirates, as Doflamingo accepted her offer to spare King Riku's life in exchange for her services. She had already eaten the Devil Fruit by the age of ten. Weapons Viola possesses a pistol. She was shown to use it proficiently when she shot at the screen which was displaying the Corrida Colosseum Block D battle. History Past Viola was the second princess of Dressrosa. When Kyros was promoted to captain of the royal guard, Viola was accepting of him while her older sister, Scarlett, was skeptical. After Scarlett fell in love with Kyros and lived together with him outside the kingdom, Viola and her father would visit them from time to time and see their daughter, Rebecca. On the night of Doflamingo's takeover of the kingdom, Monet (who was working undercover as a servant) captured Viola and opened the gates to the royal palace, allowing the Donquixote Pirates to invade. Because Doflamingo found Viola's power to be useful, he accepted her request of sparing her father's life on the condition that she joined the Donquixote Pirates. Dressrosa Arc While Sanji and Zoro were chasing the fairy who stole Shusui, Sanji got distracted by Viola's beauty and dancing and lost Zoro. Then the police came and searched for Viola, so she appeared before Sanji and hugged him so that the guards would pass without suspicion. Sanji then asked whether he could help her. She requested his help until they reach the next town, where she wants him to help her kill a certain man. Later, Sanji beats a sniper who was aiming at him and Viola, something that both impresses and pleases her. Viola then eventually lures Sanji into a trap and Sanji was badly beaten and captured. They are next seen in a warehouse with Sanji handcuffed, bloodied and bruised as Viola taunts Sanji over his weakness towards women, revealing that she is an assassin from the Donquixote Family. She then uses her power to read his mind and learns that the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates have formed an alliance. Shocked by this fact, she scans Sanji's mind some more to find the reason they are on the island, but only sees his perverted thoughts. She screams in shock, calls Sanji out on this, and asks him what he is thinking of in this situation. Sanji answers that he is thinking about her: he noticed that when she asked him to kill a man for her, her tears were sincere. He adds that even if a million people judged her, he never would, for he never doubts a woman's tears. Touched by these words, Viola decides to help Sanji. She takes out her own men just as they were about to kill him, then frees him, and thanks him for earlier. She then tells him that his crew fell for Doflamingo's trap the second they landed and allows him to look into her memories. Sanji learns that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai at all and is shocked. Viola tells Sanji to run away and warn his friends, as even though she herself is too scared to oppose Doflamingo, the Straw Hat Pirates might be able to. She is later seen with Sanji as the latter is warning Franky about Doflamingo's trap via Den Den Mushi. She then hears more of her subordinates about to reach their location, and gives Sanji a map to the toy house, which is actually the Smile factory in disguise. Sanji, fearing Viola would face serious consequences, says she shouldn't help him so much, but she answers that her leaders most likely know about her betrayal already. Sanji then tells her to wait for him at the western shore, which is the rendezvous points with his crew, declaring that he will definitely let her escape. Viola, touched by this, smiles and calls Sanji a romantic fool before running to the shore. Right after Sanji and Kin'emon met up with Zoro, Viola went to Sanji and informed him that the Thousand Sunny had been seized by Jora. While Zoro and Kin'emon stayed behind at the Corrida Colosseum, Viola went to Green Bit with Sanji. On the way, Viola informed him about the number of Marines present in Dressrosa. Before parting ways with Sanji, she assured him that she will receive protection from the government. After he left, Viola came across a group of people watching the Corrida Colosseum tournament via a visual monitor and sneering at Rebecca. Viola shot the monitor and made her way to the royal palace. Once she arrived at the lift that leads to the royal palace's entrance, she met Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon and offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with the trio, Viola told them that taking the public lift would be inadvisable since they would be spotted on the way and their costumes would raise too much suspicion. She then spoke to Wicca and revealed that she had been using her ability to monitor the underground rebellion led by the Thunder Soldier. She also thanked Wicca for believing in her father. After explaining about her relationship with Rebecca and her mother, Viola took them to a secret passage. Once inside the passage, she informed them that this passage was only known to the royal family and showed them a hidden stairway. Zoro suggested that they use a basket used for lifting supplies and that Luffy should climb up carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight for the basket to move up. Viola protested at the audacity of his idea, but Luffy already started climbing to the top. The group later reached the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate, much to her chagrin. Having alerted the guards, they decided to charge in. Once Viola, Luffy, and Zoro reached Rampart Tower B-1, they were intercepted by Pica. After Viola explained about Pica's Devil Fruit power, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Viola and Luffy escaped while Zoro stayed behind to fight executive. They later ran into Gladius just in time for Luffy to save Thunder Soldier from the officer's clutches. Luffy was about to fight Gladius, but Viola urged him continue on to the suit room on the second floor. Upon seeing Viola, Gladius expressed his fury at her betrayal. In turn, Viola stated that she was never loyal to Doflamingo to begin with. Gladius then exploded his helmet, sending its shards at her. Viola, Luffy, and Thunder Soldier escaped through a window and later reached the second floor. While hiding from sight right outside the suit room, Viola was surprised to see her father there. The three waited for the right moment to attack Doflamingo. Viola later saw Gladius and his men approaching the second floor. When Sugar's curse broke, Thunder Soldier transformed back into Kyros. As she watched Kyros charged into the room, Viola was in tears of joy, having regained her lost memories of him. Viola then explained to Luffy about everything that had happened in the country and that Kyros is Rebecca's father. After Kyros decapitated Doflamingo, Luffy grabbed Viola and leaped into the room. While Luffy rushed to Law, Viola gave Luffy the keys to Law's cuffs. Law's rescue was interrupted by Pica's sudden appearance and the revelation that Doflamingo was still alive. Anime & Manga Differences *In the anime, between the time that Sanji dealt with the sniper and Viola had Sanji detained and beaten, the two of them arrives at the warehouse where he was held. Before going in, Viola seems to show second thoughts and remorse about using Sanji, and asks him to leave her. He refuses, and does not even ask for the reason she wants him to kill the man inside the warehouse, saying her tears are enough. Sanji breaks in, interrupting a poker game between three thugs, who quickly call an army of thugs to back them up. Sanji defeats them effortlessly, but the head thug sneaks behind him and takes Viola hostage, holding a gun to her head. He tells Sanji not to move if he wants her to live, but the next second, Sanji is gone, and reappears beneath him, kicking him and freeing Viola. He states that he won't forgive him for making Viola cry, and then uses Diable Jambe before kicking him hard enough to send him flying, disappearing as a twinkle in the sky. Viola embraces him, and Sanji is visibly happy. She asks him for a favor, and he replies that he would do anything for her. The next moment, Viola cuffs his hands behind him, and then cuffs his ankles. With a wicked smile, she then asks if he will die for her, calling him by his epithet, Black Leg Sanji. Sanji looks in horror at Viola's eyes, which have turned dark. Trivia *Both "Viola" and "Violet" can refer to a genus of flowers. *Her dance style, Flamenco is a form of Spanish folk music and dance from the region of Andalusia in southern Spain. *Her alias and ability may be a reference to "ultra''violet''", which is often used to see things normally invisible to the human eye. References Site Navigation de:Violet es:Violet fr:Violette id:Viola it:Violet pt:Viola Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Riku Family Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Princesses